


Incorruptible

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [197]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Angels, Corruption, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could spend decades unraveling every word, every thought in your head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorruptible

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 August 2016  
> Word Count: 216  
> Summary: I could spend decades unraveling every word, every thought in your head.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this one is a little different. I'm honestly not sure where this came from, but I'm glad I took the chance to write it. I absolutely love writing from Abaddon and Vassago's POVs, even when it's not exactly easy. They allow me the opportunity to explore the human condition from outside, so to speak. This story is very indicative of that, I think.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Tell me again, my boy, just what it is that you believe in. Talk to me of the high moral road you choose to tread because of your upbringing. Enlighten me on the best way to keep your chin up and refuse to sink to the level of your enemies.

Each time you open your mouth, I look for the lies that crawl deceitfully from the shadows of your soul. Oh, you speak beautifully, eloquently, on the realities of life; you have the soul of a poet and the heart of a religious fanatic, but I can see the mind of a politician, as well.

I am ageless, timeless. I could spend decades unraveling every word, every thought in your head. I could break the very threads by which your sanity and sanctity are anchored, thoroughly debauch your sense of self until you are a gibbering, huddled mass swimming in your own excrement. But I find that you may well be one of the few that doesn't give darkness a chance to root in your soul. Your corruption, if I choose to cause it, would be more priceless than all of the gold and jewels in the world. But to what end? The Beast needs you as you are to accept the mantle of his ascendancy.


End file.
